


Тайна Дании

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Danish translation of the song, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Minor Austria (Hetalia), Seafront, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Когда никто не видит и не слышит, Дания пытается научиться красиво петь. Об этом никто не знает.





	Тайна Дании

Ни для кого не было секретом, как Дания любил музыку.

Он был предан ей каждой своей жилкой, каждой клеточкой, каждой кровинкой… Замирал в священном трепете, стоило только воздуху донести до него невесомые звуки скрипки*, тонко и мелодично вспарывающие окружающую тишину и заставляя трепетать душу…

Музыка была его страстью.

Ещё в глубокой молодости Хенрик мог часами наблюдать за так называемыми stadsmusikanter* и скальдами, внимательно вслушиваясь в затягивающие переливы их голосов. Он даже пробовал подпевать, но замолкал, смущаясь, когда на него начинали посматривать.

Да, датчанин знал, что поёт, мягко говоря, неважно. Как выразился однажды Австрия, когда Хенрик был в Вене в том далёком 1864 году* и, услышав красивую немецкую песенку, стал тихо подпевать, не заметив приближения австрийца:

— Это уже не медведь на ухо наступил, а скала упала.

Подобные слова очень расстроили Данию, хоть он и не подал тогда виду. «Может, реально не моё?» — подумал он тогда и с тех пор перестал петь, как бы сильно этого не хотелось.

Min spark, i mig, disse nætter om sommeren.  
At lukke øjnene, trække vejret på den søde vind.  
Hånd i hånd, fra nat til daggry.  
Kun du og jeg, dette er vores sommer.*

Впрочем, так продолжалось недолго. Немного отойдя от поражения в войне, Хенрик снова запел — правда, уже лишь тогда, когда убеждался в полном своём одиночестве. Спустя некоторое время небольшая скандинавская страна приобрела известность страны с древнейшей в мире музыкой и огромным количеством музыкальных дарований, страны, в которой играют все виды музыки…

При этом Хенрик так и не научился петь по-настоящему красиво.

Хоть и мечтал об этом.

Sommer nat vil sluge os  
Vil hvirvel vi vil hvirvle os.  
Nat summer elsker os.  
Hvis bare os to.

Государственного визита русского президента и предстоящего экономического сотрудничества* Дания ждал с неохотою. Он был наслышан о России достаточно, чтобы предполагать в нём скучного, умудрённого, конечно, опытом, но абсолютно неинтересного в плане искусства собеседника. Однако в реальности всё оказалось совершенно иначе.

Иван Брагинский совсем, казалось, не повзрослел за столько веков. На его круглом миловидном лице всё так же сияла по-детски открытая и доверчивая улыбка. Данию он встретил дружелюбными объятиями и поцелуем в губы, чем немного смутил датскую королеву, самого Данию и даже своего президента.

Оправившись от этой неожиданной вспышки русской любви, Дания решил, что раз уж им и предстоит решать некоторые вопросы вместе, то почему бы не познакомиться получше, и вызвался показать Ивану местные достопримечательности, пока главы государств находят общий язык и посещают гала-концерт звёзд российского балета. Его энтузиазм нашёл одобрение в глазах Маргрет II, и она дала добро.

Обойдя всё, что только заинтересовало бы русского (начиная от бывшей резиденции датских королей Розинборг и заканчивая знаменитой Русалочкой) и раз сто, наверное, услышав, какой его город «красивый, уютный и очень-очень милый», Хенрик вышел на одну из набережных, с которой открывался очаровательный вид на озеро. Обычно на этом участке города было тихо и почти безлюдно, и датчанин любил проводить здесь свои музыкальные вечера.

России, по всей видимости, тоже понравилось данное место. Он замер в тени одного из деревьев, завороженно глядя на вспенивающиеся за ограждением водяные бугры. Дания вздохнул с облегчением: судя по всему, России совсем не сложно угодить. Да и поладить с ним легче, чем он представлял…

Тихий мягкий голос заставил Хенрика вздрогнуть. Пока он задумался, Брагинский незаметно подошёл почти к самой кромке воды и, обхватив рукой скользкое ограждение, тихо запел что-то на своём языке. И чёрт побери, у него прекрасно выходило!

Sommer nat vil sluge os  
Vil hvirvel vi vil hvirvle os.  
Nat summer elsker os.  
Hvis bare os to.

— Я просто люблю петь, когда счастлив, — улыбнулся Россия, повернув к нему своё доброе лицо, и чуть заметно усмехнулся. - Я, конечно, не самый лучший певец, но мне это нравится, так почему мне стоит отказываться от пения?

И Дания неожиданно понял, что сходств у них несравненно больше.

— А что за песня?

Брагинский пожал плечами.

— Да где-то в Интернете услышал.

Øje til øje, bølgerne hviske blidt.  
Sandet i dine fødder, i havet uden tøj.  
Lysene er tændt, vi er som to kometer.  
Kun du og jeg, dette er vores sommer.  
Oooooo…

В воздухе витает сладкий аромат лета. Огни ночного Копенгагена горят невдалеке, временами меркнув от заслоняющих их крон деревьев.

Дания стоит на том самом месте, где несколько месяцев назад они вместе с Иваном любовались игрой озёрных волн. Сейчас он один, никто не нарушает то условное спокойствие, которое окружало страну в данный момент.

Sommer nat vil sluge os  
Vil hvirvel vi vil hvirvle os.  
Nat summer elsker os.  
Hvis bare os to.

Дания замолкает и довольно жмурится, глядя на играющий в волнах отблеск луны. Он всё же нашёл ту песню, которую пел тогда Россия, и вот уже сколько месяцев пытается её выучить. В его исполнении «Ночное лето» выглядит несколько коряво и резко, — датчанин не уверен, что перевёл её правильно. Но маленькие победы есть.

Сегодня он смог спеть оба куплета, ни разу не сойдя на хрип, как это бывало раньше. А завтра, верил Дания, он сможет спеть ещё лучше, ещё мелодичнее.

Sommer nat vil sluge os  
Vil hvirvel vi vil hvirvle os.  
Nat summer elsker os.  
Hvis bare os to.

Sommer nat vil sluge os  
Vil hvirvel vi vil hvirvle os.  
Nat summer elsker os.  
Hvis bare os to.

Придёт время, — и он покажет миру свой чудный голос.

А пока что рано.

Пусть все ещё немного побудут в неизвестности о том, чем занимается датчанин в светлые добрые ночи на набережной большого города.

**Author's Note:**

> * Если верить википедии, самый распространённый музыкальный инструмент в Дании — скрипка.  
> * дат. Городские музыканты.  
> * 1 февраля — 30 октября 1864 г. — Австро-прусско-датская война. 30 октября она была окончена подписанием мирного договора в Вене, при этом проигравшая Дания отказалась от своих притязаний на Лауэнбург, Шлезвиг и Гольштейн.  
> * Здесь и далее — мой корявый датский перевод песни MarQ Markuz & DJ Datskiy — Ночное Лето. По контексту она мало подходит, но именно после её прослушивания мне в голову пришла эта бредовая идея.  
> * 28.04.2010 г. Дмитрий Медведев, на тот момент бывший президентом РФ, завершил государственный визит в Данию. Одним из финальных мероприятий в рамках пребывания главы российского государства в Дании стало совместное посещение Дмитрием Медведевым, королевой Маргрете II c принцем Хенриком гала-концерта звёзд российского балета. Россия и Дания договорились о сотрудничестве в области высоких технологий и модернизации российской экономики. Также была подписана Декларация «Партнёрство во имя модернизации».  
> ____________________________________________________  
> * According to Wikipedia, the most common musical instrument in Denmark is the violin.  
> * Сity's musicians.  
> * February 1 — October 30, 1864 — Austro-Prussian-Danish war. On 30 October, it ended with the signing of a peace Treaty in Vienna, with the losing Denmark abandoning its claims to Lauenburg, Schleswig and Holstein.  
> * Here and further — my clumsy Danish translation of the song MarQ Markuz & DJ Datskiy — Night Summer. It doesn't fit the context, but it was after listening to it that I came up with this crazy idea.  
> * 28.04.2010 Dmitry Medvedev, at that time the former President of the Russian Federation, completed the state visit to Denmark. One of the final events of the Russian President's stay in Denmark was a joint visit by Dmitry Medvedev, Queen Margrethe II and Prince Henrik to the gala concert of Russian ballet stars. Russia and Denmark agreed on cooperation in the field of high technologies and modernization of the Russian economy. The Declaration "Partnership for modernization"was also signed.


End file.
